


When Death Reconsiders

by naiadstorm



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: 2016 is horrible, Arguing with Death, Carrie Fisher being awesome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadstorm/pseuds/naiadstorm
Summary: Inspired by real life events on December 23, 2016. Imagined conversation between Carrie Fisher and Death.





	1. December 23, 2016

Towards the end of the flight, Death taps Carrie Fisher on the shoulder. She steps out of her body and raises an eyebrow when she recognizes him. She glances back at her body, seeing that help is already coming before turning back to Death and saying, "Oh, I don't think so."

Death sighs. He hears a lot of versions of that. People always thinking they can disrupt the schedule or game the system somehow. Especially the famous ones. He rechecks his clipboard and sees the star beside her name. He wonders if she will suggest chess or money. He crosses his arm and prompts the woman to follow her body off the plane. 

As they float off the plane, he thinks that she's being pretty quiet. Perhaps she is resigning herself and this will go smoothly and he'll have time to grab a latte before his next pickup. He is somewhat shocked when she lays a gentle hand on his arm before she starts speaking. Most don't touch attempt to touch him at all. Those who do certainly don't touch him gently. 

Then she speaks: "I don't think you realize. I was Princess Leia Organa, and am now General Leia Organa."

Oh great, she's a name-dropper. Those roles sound familiar though. Something about space? He's trying to remember as they move towards the ambulance. 

As they walk, her hand now tucked into his arm, she elaborates "You see all the 35-50 year old women in this world? I was their first role model, their Halloween costumes. Their first introduction to Science fiction. Their mothers watched as their daughters pretended to rescue the neighborhood boys instead of pretending to faint. When they were older I told them the truth about my life and they looked past the costumes and hair and saw me. All of me. The faults and the struggles and the honesty."

"Not just the girls, but their husbands and sons and brothers too. I was honest about my struggles, and they saw strength. I love them and they love me."

Death sighs and tries to sound gentle and patient as he reminds her: "Everyone dies."

But she surprises him, (and wow it's been a while since that happened), by smiling before she continues: "Yes, and I will die. But I don't think it's today. You see, it's been a hell of a year down here - your department has been quite busy. Science fiction fans... all my fans....have more faith and influence than they know."

As they board the ambulance, Death thinks back over the year. It has been busy, lots of little stars next to names on his clipboard. Even some bolding and italics. But surely nothing could be important enough to disrupt the timelines. He rarely gets called out for false starts anymore. 

They ride in the ambulance, quietly. Death looks out over the world and sees a few spikes of terror and fear, and grimaces. So she told the truth, there were fans. Star Wars! Of course, he remembers now. Good movies, he liked that Vader guy. And this was the Princess. He's trying to remember when the princess became a general when he's distracted from his thoughts by a knowing laugh and looks over. His assignment just points and he sees the first lightsaber, and hears the terror and fear turn to rebellion.

Thousands, millions of voices are raised. Voices filled with tears true, but also anger. Millions of voices calling out loud enough for even his assignment to be able to hear: "No! 2016 doesn't get to take our Carrie." 

Death looks out at the sea of light sabers, and reconsiders his schedule.


	2. December 27, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Death can't cancel some appointments.

Death didn't know exactly what he expected to find when he slipped into the hospital room. Her spirit would probably look the same, though sometimes they changed clothes or fixed their hair. (Death thought this was strange - it wasn't like anyone else could see them at this stage - and he certainly didn't judge. Probably it was an act of self-comfort. Like the guy who sat by his own bedside in a tuxedo eating non-existent cream cheese bagels.)

Death wondered if he'd see one of the white gowns that so many of her fans seemed fixated upon. He had made time during the unexpected wait to rewatch the movies, not just Star Wars, but a selection of other films as well. Upon recommendation from his intern, he read some of her books too. He felt much better prepared for this meeting. 

So he slipped into the room with confidence, and found her staring out the window - looking beyond the view. He could see why some still called her "Princess," though after his reading he personally thought "General" suited her better. He stood beside her and they looked at the sea of light sabers. The piles and piles of wishes and prayers flickering like candles outside the hospital gates.

He heard a long sigh and a pause before she spoke. "So, I guess you were right." 

Death let himself echo that sigh and flop into the chair beside her before giving into temptation: "Yes and No. I guess the truth greatly depends on your own point of view." 

He was rewarded by her laughter as she curled around her belly and shook a finger at him - breathless for a moment. "I can't believe DEATH just quoted Star Wars at me! I mean I was pretty sure the Star Wars references would never stop, but this is taking things a bit far."

They lapsed into silence, content to watch the world for the moment. Death thought of the conversations with his managers, and the acknowledgement that this assignment deserved some extra time. This soul, this spirit, deserved time to come to terms rather than being forced. 

Her words came with a touch of wistfulness that Death didn't think she intended: "With all the reckless and astoundingly stupid stuff I did when I was a kid - I can't say that I thought I would have this much time. But I did have some interesting plans on my calendar. For example I was really planning on spending the next years writing witty and spiteful tweets to Trump, you know." 

Death nodded, he had guessed that. As she stood he found himself reassuring her, "What you said earlier was true - you are loved. You inspired. You changed a lot of peoples' lives. And that won't be forgotten."

He stood and took her hand, gently, "As for what comes next I think..."

"NOPE! Stop!" Carrie grinned and wagged her finger once again. "No spoilers please. It's in my contract." 

A deep breath. A straightened spine. A last look around. A firm and decisive nod. Death watched with a small smile as he saw the same steel she brought to her characters fill her frame as she gestured at the door and asked: "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick, and curled up to watch Episodes IV and V last night under my comfy blanket. I was.... heartbroken this morning and will continue to be for a while. 
> 
> Maybe the extra time softened the blow, there certainly wasn't the same feeling of shock. But I still can't wrap my head around it. May the Force be with you General. And May you Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher.

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the news alert about Carrie Fisher's heart attack, I burst into tears at work, and thought "oh no you don't 2016." I started praying then alerted my friends lists to get goodthoughts started.
> 
> I had a stressful work day on top of that and didn't see social media again until late that evening. I discovered about a quarter of my feed posting outright challenges to 2016 and death itself. The result was this new head canon. 
> 
> All my love and prayers to Carrie Fisher and her family. I'm so glad things are looking better. I also recognize that a lot of my emotion is just selfish but I'm so glad she's still with us.


End file.
